dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Below lists a timeline of the chronological events in the DC Comics Extended Universe. Real world timeline For full list of media see: List of released Media Universe timeline Early History 13,000,000,000 BC circa *The Red Sun later named Rao forms. (Man of Steel) 8,700,000,000 BC circa *Planet Krypton forms. (Man of Steel) 4,500,000,000 BC circa *The Yellow Sun later named Sol forms. (Man of Steel) *The planet Earth forms. (Man of Steel) 3,800,000,000 BC circa *Life emerges on Earth. (Man of Steel) 198,000 BDC circa *Zeus creates Humans. (Wonder Woman) 100,000 BC circa *Humanoid Kryptonians evolve into dominant civilized species on planet Krypton. (Man of Steel) 25,000 BC circa *Kryptonian's begin travelling far reaches of space. (Man of Steel) 18,625 BC *Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. (Man of Steel Prequel) *Massive Terraforming Project begins on planet Krypton sending a 1000 ships through the universe. (Man of Steel Prequel) 18,615 BC *A Kryptonian vessel crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. (Man of Steel Prequel) 4,357 BC *The Enchantress and Incubus are born. (Suicide Squad) 3,000 BC circa *'Invasion of Earth' (Justice League) *'War of Olympus'(Wonder Woman) *Diana is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Atlantis sinks. (Aquaman) 17th Century 1635 *Gotham City is established. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1661 *City of Metropolis is established. (Man of Steel) 18th Century 1776 *Metropolis Police Department is formed. (Man of Steel) 19th Century 1807 *Alan Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1834 *Midway City is established. (Suicide Squad) 1862 *Town of Smallville is established by Ezra Small. (Man of Steel) 1863 *Midway City Police Department is established. (Suicide Squad) 1871 *Daily Planet begins publishing. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1885 *Charles Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1894 *Smallville Sentinel begins publishing. (Man of Steel) 20th Century 1902 *Benjamin Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1909 *Patrick Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) ' July 18, 1914' *World War I begins. (Wonder Woman) 1915 *Laura Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1917 *'Assault on Themyscira' (Wonder Woman) November 11, 1918 *World War I ends. (Wonder Woman) *'Armistice Day' (Wonder Woman) 1920 *Gotham Iron Foundry Company is established. (Justice League) 1921 *Ace Chemicals is founded. (Suicide Squad) 1922 *Alan Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1941 *The Rosemont Theater opens in Gotham City. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1942 *Thomas Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1946 *Martha Wayne is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1951 *Jonathan Kent is born. (Man of Steel) 1952 *The Daily Planet moves into the Daily Planet Building. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1954 *Charles Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1955 *Harry Kent Jr is born. (Man of Steel) June 3, 1968 *Waylon Jones is born. (Suicide Squad) 1969 *Benjamin Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1970 *Bruce Wayne is born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) October 21, 1973 *Jonathan Kent marries Martha. (Man of Steel) 1974 *Harry Kent Jr dies. (Man of Steel) *Alexander Luthor, Sr. creates the petrochemical company LexCorp Industries. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) February 24, 1975 *Anatoli Knyazev is born in Russia. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1977 *Patrick Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) December 4, 1978 *Floyd Lawton is born. (Suicide Squad) 1979 *Laura Wayne dies. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1980 *General Zod creates Sword of Rao to overthrow Kryptonian Law Council. (Man of Steel) *Kal-El is born to parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. (Man of Steel) *'Battle for Krypton' (Man of Steel) *Jor-El steals codex and places it inside Kal-El. Jor-El dies. (Man of Steel) *Kal-El is launched to Earth. (Man of Steel) *General Zod and his followers are placed in Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) *'Destruction of Krypton' (Man of Steel) *Phantom Zone breaks freeing Zod and his followers on Black Zero. (Man of Steel) *Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed Alien ship in their cornfield containing a small boy who they take in and adopt as 'Clark Kent'. (Man of Steel) *Pete Ross is born. (Man of Steel) *Lana Lang is born. (Man of Steel) *Whitney Fordham is born. (Man of Steel) *Kenneth Braverman is born. (Man of Steel) June 3, 1981 *Chato Santana is born. (Suicide Squad) 1981 *Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne are murdered outside the Aragon Theatre in Gotham City by Joe Chill. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Bruce Wayne taken into legal custody of Alfred Pennyworth. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) June 19, 1982 *A Mother Box is found on Earth and taken into United States of America Government possession. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) February 23, 1984 *Christopher Weiss is born. (Suicide Squad) 1984 *Alexander Luthor, Jr. is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) December 9, 1985 *George Harkness is born. (Suicide Squad) March 16, 1986 *Tatsu Yamashiro is born. (Suicide Squad) April 17, 1988 *June Moone is born. (Suicide Squad) September 12, 1988 *Clark Kent's super powers emerge for the first time. (Man of Steel) 1989 *Clark Kent's Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision go off for the first time at Weisinger Public School. (Man of Steel) July 20, 1990 *Harleen Quinzel is born. (Suicide Squad) September 30, 1992 *Barry Allen is born to parents Henry and Nora Allen. (Suicide Squad) October, 1993 *A school bus containing Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Pete Ross and Whitney Fordham crashes over a bridge. Clark Kent reveals his powers to save the bus. (Man of Steel) *Jonathan shows Clark his ship and reveals to him that he is an alien. (Man of Steel) 1994 *Victor Stone is born. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 1995 *Bruce Wayne creates the persona "Batman", a larger then life vigilante. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) April 19, 1997 *Huge tornado hits Smallville, Jonathan Kent is killed. (Man of Steel) 21st Century 2000 *Alexander Luthor, Sr. dies and Alexander Luthor, Jr. becomes CEO of LexCorp. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 2004 *Zoe Lawton is born to Assassin Floyd Lawton. (Suicide Squad) 2010 *Whilst on her first field expedition, Dr June Moone becomes possessed by the Enchanctress. (Suicide Squad) November, 2013 *US Military pick up an alien signal on Ellesmere Island. (Man of Steel) *Clark Kent saves workers on a burning Oil Rig. (Man of Steel) December 2013 *Clark Kent activates Scout Ship and uses Command Key to activate Jor-El hologram who provides him information his heritage as Kal-El. (Man of Steel) *General Zod arrives in Earth's atmosphere. (Man of Steel) *Kal-El surrenders to military and is handed over to General Zod. (Man of Steel) *'Battle of Smallville' (Man of Steel) *Zod unleashes World Engine and Black Zero on Earth. Kal-El destroys World Engine. (Man of Steel) *'Black Zero Event' (Man of Steel) *Col. Nathan Hardy and Emil Hamilton crash a plane with Kal-El's Spaceship into Black Zero creating a black hole that sends Zod's men back to Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) *'Battle of Metropolis' (Man of Steel) *Clark Kent begins working at the Daily Planet. (Man of Steel) October 13, 2014 *Joker kills Monster T. (Suicide Squad) *Batman captures Harley Quinn. (Suicide Squad) 2015 *The Superman Statue is erected in Heroes Park. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) August 2015 *A large piece of Kryptonite is found in the Indian ocean. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Lois Lane is held captive by Nairomi terrorists, but is saved by Superman. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Lex Luthor activates the Scout Ship using General Zod's fingerprints. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) November 1, 2015 *Superman rescues a girl from a deadly fire at the Day of the Dead in Mexico. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) November, 2015 *'Bombing of United States Capitol' (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) November 12, 2015 *Bruce Wayne & Diana discover the existence of Metahumans in the form of Barry Allen, Arthur Curry & Victor Stone. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) November 13, 2015 *Lex Luthor kidnaps Martha Kent. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *'Showdown in Gotham City' (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Lex Luthor creates Doomsday mixing his own DNA with that of General Zod in the Scout Ship. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Batman rescues Martha Kent. *'Battle Against Doomsday' (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *'The Death of Superman' (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) 2015 *Lex Luthor is placed in prison before Batman has him sent to Arkham Asylum. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *Funeral of Superman is held at Heroes Park. Funeral for Clark Kent is held at Smallville Cemetery. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *June Moone is rescued by Richard Flag, Jr. (Suicide Squad) December 2015 *Batman catpures Floyd Lawton. (Suicide Squad) August 2, 2016 *Dzamor takes over June Moone and releases her brother Incubus and finds him a host. (Suicide Squad) *Dzamor and Incubus begin a process to take over the world in Midway City. (Suicide Squad) August 4, 2016 *Amanda Waller recruits Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Diablo, Boomerang & Slipknot into Task Force X led by Richard Flag, Jr.. (Suicide Squad) August 5, 2016 *'Battle of Midway City' (Suicide Squad) August, 2016 *Joker breaks Harley Quinn out of prison. (Suicide Squad) *Bruce Wayne meets with Amanda Waller for information on Metahumans. (Suicide Squad) Trivia Category:Misc Category:Concepts Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Suicide Squad Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Cyborg Category:Aquaman Category:Justice League Category:Shazam